Twist of destiny
by Rygeto
Summary: A person from the close past returns at the cell games will will happen after the cell games are all said an done. Now Budokai Tenkaichi saga.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DBZ FRANCHISE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!**

**Prologue **

"You know the conditions right?" "Yes king Yemma" a shadowed being replied softly "Good now get going you'll meet Baba halfway down snake-way "Good bye" the figure took off out side the check in station and briskly walked down snake-way

On Earth 

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMOOOORE!" a burst of golden light alerted everyone on the battle field to a transformation was currently taking form the one transforming was Gohan his muscles bulked up, hair spiked upwards, aura burst outwards and bio-electricity appeared in his aura. Gohan eyed the pouch of Senzu beans in Cell's hand and took them at a speed that caught the un-expecting cockroach on steroids completely by surprise then Gohan shot 7 concentrated ki-blasts at the Cell-jrs destroying them on impact leaving the beaten z-fighters speechless "We spent ages fighting them things a he does it in one shot" Vegeta said angrily.

On Snake-way

"Thank you can you get me as close as you can" "Yes just power up to your maximum first" "Okay" a greenish gold aura surrounded him his muscle size increased dramatically "I'm ready Baba." The figure and Baba departed for Earth.

Next time: The mysterious figure is revealed, the cell games end, alliances are formed, futures foretold.

Till next time. Please review.


	2. Stuff happens

Hey people, this is the first proper chapter of Twist of destiny.

First off, I'd like to say thank you again to The0Blind0writer for the advice he gave me in a review, so this chapter is for him.

Second, I need some names of some epic Dbz fics.

Third, **"This" **is Shenron and Porunga

Thats the things said and done. Now I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Chapter 1: what i wrote at the end of the prolouge.

**Mysterious figure's pov**

I arrived at the battle feild I recognise several of the people their from the fight when I was insane and when my father had control over me, the namekian, the prince, the lavender haired boy and Kakarot's kid I think his name is Gohan, yes that's his name, I highly doubt Kakarot would send the boy in to battle on his own without him there unless no kakarot can't be dead but I can't sense him anywhere, that would explain why gohan is crying. What the hell is that creature it just killed the lavender haired kid. Why the prince gone berserk after the kid was killed? That's alot of ki-blasts aw the prince failed Holy S**t Gohan just took the blast that would of killed the prince damn he can't use his left arm. that cockroach on steroids is using kakarot's technique the kamehameha. Come on Gohan i know you can do it. huh it looks like he's going to try a one-armed kamehameha, he needs help well looks like I best jump in now. Gohan I'll help you win even if it's the last thing I do seeing I've just been revived. I shoot off and hover behind the cockroach and power up seeing as i supressed my power before I arrived here. i surround my self with a green energy feild and condense it into my right hand perparing for my Omega blaster[1] I'm sure eveyone has sensed my power now so I pull my arm back And shout "OMEGA BLASTER!" and I lunch my arm forwards releasing my attack the coackroach who's name is Cell used his aura to hold of my attack but I condense another energy field and lauch that it merges with the origanal blast and pushes down so I launch another 3 blasts all merge with my origanal atttack it comes into contact with Cell making him lose his focus i push more power in to my next blast and launch it whilst yelling to Gohan "Gohan more power finish him!" Gohan screams while pushing more power into his kamehameha our attacks both mixing while crushing and disintergrating Cell leaving abosolutly nothing. I land in front of Gohan "Hello Gohan, it's been a while" Gohan looks shocked "B-Brolly how are you alive and not trying to kill me?" "Well King Yemma restored me to life giving me back my sanity, there were some conditions like no killing innocent beings unless it's animals for food" "Okay thanks for your help" "No problem by the way the news crew are heading over"

**Narrator's pov**

"Excuse me, who are you? How'd you do all them things? Were they tricks like Hucule said?" The reporter Questioned as he arrived with his camera man and The idiot squad mark two[2] " I am Son Gohan and this is my friend Brolly jinn, we used our ki, it is 100% real and Hucule is an idiot a fraud and egotistical b*****d and he's a f*****g weakling" Gohan replied anger in his voice "Are the son of Son Goku?" the reporter asked Gohan and Brolly smirked and dropped into their base forms and Gohan replied "Yes I am" the reporter spoke again "Do you plan to enter the 24th Budokai Tenkaichi in 5 months and will your father be entering the tournament?" "I'll be entering, my father won't be because he kinda died 20 miniutes ago and I doubt he'll want to be revived" Brolly dedcided to say something "Well Gohan lets go" "Yeah bye people" Gohan and Brolly took off to the lookout. When they landed they was greeted by Dende and Mr Popo Brolly stood infront of Dende and bowed before the young Gaurdian and said "Pleasure to meet the Gaurdian of Earth I'm sure your going to be a fine Gaurdian, my name is Brolly" "My name is Dende, there is no need to bow, if you'll excuse me I've got to heal Gohan" Dende walked to Gohan and then healed him "Thanks so much Dende" "No problem Gohan" Brolly was thinking "_How can Gohan be so polite it's practicly impossible then again he suppased the super saiyan transformation and that was thought to be impossible but he destroyed that theory_""Gohan where's everyone else?" "Their just setting off Brolly" "Okay by the way how in the blue hell [3]are you so polite?" "My mother, everytime I was impolite smacked me p-side the head with a frying pan by the time I was 3yrs old I was the most polite person you'd meet" "Sounds like an efficient way to teach people" just then the rest of Z-warriors landed on the lookout "Hey Brolly everybodies here now lets summon Shenron" Okay Gohan" they summon Shenro wished everyone Cell killed they was about to wish Goku back when "Wait don't I get a say in this, the Earth's always had trouble because of me so I think it's better if I stay dead" "Goodbye dad I guessed you'd do this" "Listen I've just been told by my father Bardock that the Dragon Balls gather negative energy and eventually the Dragonballs will crack and seven evil dragons will be released so use wishes to make the Dragonballs more powerful and safe but before you star that wish for 2 wishes use one to make it so Shenron can revive someone nno matter how long they've been dead then wish my father back to life, thanks for the memories goodbye my friends and goodbye my son" Goku's presense faded the Z-warriors were too shocked Brolly decided to make the wishes Goku asked them to "Shenron I wish for 4 wishes" **"Granted" **"I wish that the Dragonballs didn't gather negative energy and granted 4 wishes" **"Granted" **"I wish that you could revive people no matter how long ago they died" **"Granted"** "I wish that the saiyan known as Bardock was alive and infront of me" **"Granted"** Bardock appeared infront of Brolly "Hey Brolly" Bardock said "Hey Bardock" Brolly replied Krillen walked over and asked "Please can i have this wish?" Brolly and Bardock looked at each other and looked back to Krillin and repied in unison "Sure go for it I mean it's not like 18 is behind a pillar watching" Krillin looked to Shenron and asked "Please can youu make Androids 17 and 18 human bbut keep the powers?" **"Granted I bid you farewell" **18 walked from behind a pillar and walked to Krillin and planted a kiss on his cheek and flew off to find 17 Bardock, Gohan and Brolly looked at the other Z-warriors and said "Later"

**At the Son household**

"Well I can't belive this" Chi-chi said to her father before he could reply Baba appeared infront of them and explained everything that happend on the lookout then Gohan, Brolly and Bardock walked in "Hi mom this is Brolly and grampa Bardock" Chi-chi looked at then 2 pure-bloods, smirked evily[4] and reached behind her for the instrament of pain and torture and smacked Bardock and Brolly over the head, then smiled as if nothing happend "Mom why'd you hit them?" "Well Bardock could of escaped and raied Goku but didn't and Brolly nearly killed you, Piccolo and your father so yeah" "Okay Mom what's for dinner?" Brolly got back up and walked to Baba and started speaking to her "What does my future hold?" "Let me see" Baba looked in to her crystal ball "It's seems that your going to help raise Goku's second son and you'll be trainning with Gohan, Bardock and another person who I can't identify and facing several powerful being bent on world domination" shocked loooks were plastered onto the faces of every one present.

Righty then thats it for this chapter

[1]Brolly's ultimate attack on Raging blast 2 in his ledgendary form

[2]They are a huma version of the Ginyu force

[3]One of the Rock's lines funny as F**K

[4]Is that a word

Should I introduce Videl into the stroy next chapter


	3. No interesting stuff

Hello again

**Still don't own DBZ**

I'm proud to say that some people like the story so far it makes me feel warm and fuzzy...lol

Just so you know this is the Budokai Tenkaichi saga of the fic

Well best get this underway

Chapter 2: New friends more family, part 1

Gohan was sat under a tree talking to Bardock and Brolly they'd just seen Mirai Trunks off and talk of training came up "So Bardock can you become a super saiyan?" Gohan asked curiously "Yes have you achieved your legendary transformation Gohan?" Gohan and Brolly both gasped in shock "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" they both yelled in unison "Nope I'm not kidding you have the ability just find the power inside your self" "I'll work on that" Brolly spoke "Well this has been insightful but if this it's right it's going to take a while to achiv- what the hell!" Gohan was stood there greenish gold hair and aura, increased muscle mass "You were saying Brolly?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

The trio was back at the Son home "Hi Mom/Chi-chi" "Hi boys so have a good training session?" "We didn't train to day, but we found something interesting out, if you want to know what come outside" Brolly replied "Okay then" the quartet walked outside the home Gohan jumped into the air, corkscrewed and landed 5 feet from the others in a power up stance and focused on his legendary transformation his muscles bulked up immensely his hair spiked and slowly turned a greenish gold colour, his eyes turned a golden colour and finally a greenish gold aura surrounded him as his hair finished changing. Chi-chi was stunned to say the least and said "I don't suppose 1 of you know instant transmission" Bardock replied "I do but why?" "I want to go to New Namek and use their Dragon balls" Chi-chi replied holding the 'pan of displeasure' "Okay road trip!" The 3 grabbed hold of Bardock.

A instant transmit later they appeared in front of Moori he was shocked "Goku what's wrong" Bardock answered "You have me mistaken with my son I'm Bardock, that's Brolly, Gohan and my son's mate Chi-chi please don't anger her" when he mentioned the other 3 indicated who was who "So what's brings you here?" Chi-chi replied "I wanted to borrow the Dragon balls" Moori decided too look into chi-chi's mind for what she wanted to wish for he couldn't help but chuckle when he replied "Of course you my use the Dragon balls, I must say you have quite the imagination in what you are wishing for, the Dragon balls will be dropped off in 1 minute.

"Porunga I summon you forth" the sky blackened you know what it looks like **"You have summoned me I will grant you 3 wishes with in my power, now state your first wish" **"Chi-chi would you like to state you wishes" "Yes, Porunga I wish my family was all full blooded sayians" **"Interesting, your wish is granted, state your 2nd wish"** Chi-chi and Gohan fell over, but they were caught by Bardock and Brolly, chi-chi and Gohan grew a tail well in Gohan's case re-grew, Chi-chi stood up 5 seconds after Gohan and spoke "Thank you, now my next wish is for me and these 3 to have equal power to Gohan's current power and for the knowledge of all the Z-fighters current techniques whether their dead or alive" **"Your wish has been granted"** "Thank you" **"No problem now what's your 3rd wish"**"I wish when the Earth's Dragon balls are modified you gain those modification aswell including the ones made yesterday" **"How considerate, your wish is granted take care, farewell" **"Thank you Porunga see you again sometime" the sayians I.T'd them to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, how's life treating you?" Brolly asked "Fine, thanks for asking, Gohan, Mr Popo wants to know if you'll go to orange star city to get a present for Tien? From him cause according to him it's Tien's birthday this Sunday" "Sure why not? I've got time to kill" Mr Popo came outside and said with a smile "Thank you so much Gohan there's 200 for Tien's gift and an extra 100 zennie for your self" Gohan smiled and replied "Gosh thank you Mr Popo" and with that Gohan launched himself towards Orange start city which was being renamed that day.

As Gohan arrived at the city he saw a huge mob standing near city hall and chose to hover behind the croud seeing what the mob was formed for, the Mayor spoke "Citizens, the city is being renamed in honour of the one who defeated Cell, the city shall be called 'Son City' now my fellow citizens be honour the sacrifice made by Son Goku with a 3 minute silence" the croud complied as everyone was silent Gohan floated towards the front of the mob. When the silence had ended everyone gasped in shock of the boy who destroyed Cell Gohan landed next to the Mayor and said "Thank you for renameing the city in honour to me and also thank you for paying tribute to my father" the croud cheered Gohan a young girl the same age as Gohan ran on to the stage and hugged Gohan and said "Thank you for saving the world" the girl paused as she spotted Gohan's tail she carried on speaking "My name's Videl do you want to hang out sometime?" Videl moved her tail so it was in Gohan's sight as he replied "I'd love to hang out with you also why'd you have a tail?" Videl giggled and said "I'm half sayain my mom is the legendary super sayain's sister" Gohan smirked and replied smugly "Brolly never knew he had anyother family other than Paragus I'll bet he'll be extreamly suprised to find out he has a niece" Gohan and Videl walked of the the mall.

Watching the public anouncement a warrior wearing a black gi, red undershirt, wristbands, black and red saiyan combat boots and a black cape with a red dragon on it. The warrior smirked and thought _Hmmm his name's Gohan well get ready ... nephew_

End of chapter 2.

Well thats done enjoy.

Please review, give any opinions on what you'd like to see happen also I really need to get cracking on my other fic at the rate i'm going i'll have wrote all of it on paper before i upload the first chapter so I might cut down the chapters into parts.


	4. Still not important yet

Hey wassup guys? Enjoying the fic so far?

Don't own Dbz...yet mwhahahahahahahahahaha

*gets dragged away kicking and screaming* "let go before I Scream Aim Fire at your head" *caries on getting dragged "that's it" *charges up dual eraser cannons starts screaming while aiming at the men in white then fires while screaming 

This chapter means something but I can't remember what so yeah

Chapter 2: New friends and more family part 2

*into announcer voice* Previously on Twist of Destiny

Watching the public announcement a warrior wearing a black Gi, red undershirt, wristbands, black and red saiyan combat boots and a black cape with a red dragon on it. The warrior smirked and thought _Hmmm his name's Gohan well get ready ... nephew_

Oooooh btw _this_ is telepathy and this is _saiya-go _and this is _**Namekian**_

And now the conclusion

Begin...

* * *

The warrior still held his smirk as he decides to go get some stuff from the mall so he took off. Slowly increasing his power he sensed Gohan going towards the centre of the city. The warrior{screw it his name's Ryan} walked round trying to find clothes that suited his style he just started looking at trench coats he heard his name shouted "Hey Mr Ryan" Ryan turned round to see one of his students "Hello Eraser, what do you want? It's my day off ya know" Eraser looked sheepishly at her gym teacher "Well I wanted to know what I can do to prepare for the Budokai Tenkaichi?"

Ryan sensed how strong the young woman was and smirked "Well learn to utilize you Ki" Eraser looked stupefied scratched the back of her head and said "What's Ki?" Ryan lost his smirk and answered in a monotone he use when he's bored or a little peeved "It's your spirit energy" Ryan materialized a book out of thin air titled 'Ki and me' "This book will help you when you've learned blasts, sensing Ki, flight and beams give the book back DO NOT let anyone else use the book" Eraser grinned excitedly "Can I let Videl read it aswell" Ryan regained his smirk "Listen I sensed her earlier with the one who defeated Cell, so he'll probably teach her this stuff, by the way meditation helps a lot when beginning to manipulated Ki" Eraser smiled "Okay Teach."

**With Gohan and Videl.**

"So can you use Ki Videl?" Videl thought about it then replied "I've sensed people before like right now I can sense a huge power at the mall and it increasing"{Ryan's still raising his power btw} "You're right grab hold of my shoulder" Videl did as she was told and Gohan instantly transmitted to the power, but they ended up on the other side of the world, they tried again ending up in the G.R, then a lake, then an ocean.

Gohan spoke up "I don't know what's going on today I'll fly us to the mall" "Okay" Videl replied then jumped into Gohan's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, Gohan took off carrying Videl bridal style within an hour they was at the mall they walked in and found the source off the power stood talking to a blonde girl, they walked up too them and Videl recognised the blonde and yelled "Eraser" Eraser turned round and squealed "Hi Videl I was just talking to our gym teacher" "Wait Ryan's here?" "Yeah he's there."

Eraser pointed to where Ryan and Gohan were staring at each other analyzing each others power _Legendary super saiyan_ Ryan said in saiya-go Gohan spoke back _How do you know that?_ Ryan smirked {He does that a lot don't he} I'm a saiyan too Gohan Gohan was surprised that Ryan knew his name he spoke in English "H-how do you know my name?" Ryan's smirk grew "Well I'm the Multiversal Supreme Kai and I just so happen to be your uncle" _Holy crap I have another uncle at least he isn't like the idiot Radditz. _Gohan thought then he heard a voice _Hi Gohan, don't swear even in your mind near me, cause I read everyone's mind when the near me._

Gohan tried to find something for Tien when Ryan threw a capsule at him "Take it it's got bout 100 Gis and weighted wristbands, boots and undershirts the weights automatically adjust when it becomes easy to move in very useful" Gohan's face was shocked then he replied "Thank you Ryan" "No problem, oh yh I kinda messed up your attempts at instant transmission here earlier" Ryan grinned as he said this "Okay what now?" Ryan looked at the 3 pre-teens and smiled then whispered "Food time" "Yay food" Gohan and Videl said at the same time, at this Ryan and Eraser laughed then they headed for the food court and had a small meal well if you call enough to feed 659.38 humans for 2 days.

Ryan took off into the air looked down and said "You guys coming or what?" Videl jumped into Gohan's arms again and Eraser replied "I'm just going home, see you Monday Teach" Ryan rolled his eyes at Eraser attitude then waved then flew to a higher altitude, Gohan followed then they headed for the lookout to drop off the capsule for Tien. When they arrived the lookout was decorated as if there was a party Ryan read everyone's minds and burst out laughing rolling off the side of the lookout but was caught by Bardock they looked at each other and exclaimed "I thought you was dead you git!" they the analyzed each other for any changes Ryan noticed Bardock's Orange Gi {It's the exact same as Goku's} "What the hell are you wearing father?" Bardock looked at his Gi then looked at Ryan's Gi and replied in a slightly sad tone "This is the kind of Gi that Kakarot wore before his death" _This is awkward _Ryan thought "Well it's about time to hit the old' dusty trail" and he faked a yawn then took off but only got 3 metres before he was struck down by a frying pan wielding saiyan.

**5 minutes later. **

"What hit me?" Ryan asked as he regained consciousness holding the top of his head _I wonder_ Ryan created a crystal ball and looked at what happened to him _what the hell a frying pan_ just then the door opened he heard arguing and smirked then Chi-chi, Dende and Piccolo walked in "_Hello"_ the trio blinked stupidly "_**I said hello" **_Piccolo responded "_**Why aren't you speaking so everyone can understand?"**_ Ryan smirked "_**I wanted to see weather you knew your race's language so chill out"**_ Dende chuckled and asked "_**Please can you speak English?"**_ Ryan smiled slightly then replied "Sure Dende, so nice whether" he grinned at the three and turned to Chi-chi and asked "Why the hell did you hit me with a frying pan?" Chi-chi looked back at him and replied "You insulted Goku's Gi" Ryan scowled growled the replied angrily "I didn't insult the Gi I wondered because father never wears bright colours" Chi-chi looked sheepishly considering the fact that she didn't give him a chance "Sorry Ryan what language were you speaking before" Ryan smirked [God he needs to stop that] the replied "Saiya-go then Namekian, so Whats goin oooon?" the trio looked like he was...insane then Ryan jumped up 720 front flip landing on his feet and walked out of the room as if nothing happend.

* * *

I'm proud of that chapter. I'm working on the 3rd chapter now so it shouldn't take long to get it up I hope. I'm gunna try uploading 1-2 times a month okay. Please review. Who would win The Undertaker or Brolly? Till next time.


	5. goodbye

Hiya, I don't really care for this fic anymore so if anyone wants to they can take the fic as their own. But Gohan has to go legendary and super saiyan 4. Brolly has to go ssj3 and lssj3. Bardock has to achive at least ssj2 and master his phsycic powers and such.

I have alot of ideas for something else and I'm writing a fic, it's a concept that I haven't seen before. I should have the first chapter up in about 1-3 weeks depending on course work and getting on the laptop.

so bye guys


End file.
